Revenge
by Serb
Summary: Helga is sent to spy on a certain Lieutenant to discover a secret which can end him up in a work camp. However, when he promises to do anything for her not to tell, she gives a proposal to which he can't say no..... Read and Review!
1. The proposal

**Revenge**

_Author's Note: After getting my last story deleted off , I decided to write this one. I'm currently in Yugoslavia, enjoying my holiday, but this plot had been nagging my head for such a long time that I HAD to write it. You know the gist: none of the characters belong to me but to the BCC series directed by Croft and some more. Hope you enjoy reading- it is rated PG-13 for a reason._

__

Colonel Von Strohm sat in his office, accompanied with none other than his lackeys Lieutenant Gruber and Private Helga. They were occupied by a discussion concerning the famous Fallen Madonna painting by Van Clomp.

'I'm sure Rene has it, Colonel,' Gruber was leaning over the table and speaking in a hushed voice- who knew which bug Herr lick had planted in the room could be listening in on their conversation, 'I'll ask him as soon as possible about it.'

The colonel looked up at the young lieutenant with suspicious piggy eyes, 'I certainly hope so. The war's coming to an end, and we don't want to have no painting. Remember to come golfing so as to discuss er..... "matters" with General Von Klinkerhoffen.'

Gruber nodded in silent understanding, while Helga looked at them confusedly. She didn't know that the General, Colonel and Lieutenant were planning to blow up Hitler, and were going to leave to Berlin today.

'You better go now and ask Rene about them,' Colonel Von Strohm told Gruber.

The Lieutenant just nodded and left the room, leaving the Colonel and Helga alone. The Colonel looked around as if to see anyone is listening, and then signaled Helga to come closer. She obeyed, and leaned over.

'Between you and me, Helga, I must ask you to do me a favor,' the Colonel looked a bit uncomfortable.

'And what favor is that?' Helga asked curiously.

The Colonel drew in a deep breath, 'I've noticed Lieutenant Gruber leaving his room every night for the past week at 9:15 sharp. He comes back an hour later, but I also notice that he is tired.'

Helga frowned at this information. Something was definitely suspicious with this behavior.

'I want you to follow him tonight to see where he's going,' the older man said sternly, 'who knows, maybe he's spying.'

'Colonel!' Helga gasped in amazement, 'We have perfectly known Lieutenant Gruber for the past years of war! He surely wouldn't do something like this!'

The Colonel just raised an eyebrow, 'You remember what happened with Hans, Helga? The British brainwashed him and Poof! He's now working for them. I won't be surprised if they did that to Gruber.'

Helga nodded, 'Alright, tonight I'll follow him. But I thought that you had to go to Berlin or something like that.'

The Colonel looked up at her in suspicion, 'How do you know about that?'

Finding herself in a trap, Helga tried to wriggle her way out, 'Well, the General told me about that.'

Still looking at her suspiciously, he said, 'Fine. But I still don't understand why the General would tell you this......'

xxxxxxXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxx

Night had finally fallen. Obviously the plan to go to Berlin and _to blow up Hitler_ (as Helga had later found out while spying with Herr Flick) didn't work. It ended up with Herr Flick being blown up by the forgery in the train station's public toilet. Gruber and Von Strohm had tried to escape dressed up in disguises on the café's fishmonger float, but were of course discovered by General Von Klinkerhoffen.

The last thing she found out was that the Allies are approaching the coast on ships.

Indeed, tonight will be a restless night.

Helga looked up at the clock in her bedroom. Nine o'clock. Only fifteen more minutes to wait. Better go out in the hallway and wait. She got up from the bed and grabbing an ordinary soldier's coat (so she wouldn't be recognized) went outside.

She walked down the hallway that was almost empty. Almost.

There was that annoying servant girl, Veronique, that was more or less loyal to serving her main employer who none other than Lieutenant Gruber himself. Her bright brown eyes spotted Helga.

'Do you need any help, Fraulein Gerhardt?' the girl squeaked in respect.

'Nothing that I need at the moment, peasant,' Helga sneered at poor Veronique,' and that's _Private_ to you, not Fraulein.'

'My apologies!' Veronique shaking, turned away, and practically fled down the hall.

Helga rolled her eyes as she saw the servant run away. She was the terror of all servants in the Chateau, one wonders why. Helga checked her watch.

It was now 9:15. Excellent, just in time. Helga rushed over and hid herself behind a pillar that was not far away from the Lieutenant's bedroom. The bedroom door opened and the Lieutenant sneaked out, very quietly. He then went down the stairs.

Helga followed him at a safe distance. He went out in the street, and seemed to be heading towards the barracks. Helga had a sneaking suspicion to what he was doing.

Underneath the lamplight, there was already a soldier waiting, alone. Gruber quickened his steps, and Helga had to keep up with his pace.

Once the soldier spotted Gruber, his expression brightened, 'Lieutenant! I didn't know you would come!'

Gruber slowed his pace, and seemed to be walking.....seductively?

'Oh, how could I miss my favorite soldier?' He asked in his soft, playful voice that Helga knew only too well.

The soldier leaned in to kiss the taller Lieutenant, the two oblivious to their surroundings. Gruber returned the kiss, hugging the soldier back. Helga smirked in the shadows. So that's what our favorite Lieutenant was doing: being a tart with soldiers from the barracks! This opportunity was too good to miss.

'What makes you think that you're alone?' Helga suddenly spoke up from the shadows.

The two sprung away from each other as if they were stung, and stared at Helga in unpleasant surprise. The young soldier looked at the Lieutenant in insecurity, while Gruber signaled him to leave. As the soldier ran off, Gruber turned to Helga, his expression cold.

'So,' he said emotionlessly, but his voice quivered in fear, 'you have discovered us.'

Helga gave an evil smile,'You will be in great trouble.'

'You leave him out of this!' Gruber suddenly snapped in defense,' It was my fault, I lead him into this!'

Helga gave a laugh, 'Oh, the noble Lieutenant Gruber, always protecting the one he loves. You're handsome- it's a shame that it will be wasted in the tortures of the _camps_ of your kind. You should have worn the pink triangle: the punishment would have been lighter on you.'

Gruber paled when she mentioned the camps where many homosexuals are sent. They were awful: he heard that they set dogs on men there to have their privates ripped out. The prisoners slept in very cold cells where most of them got pneumonia and died. Humiliating the prisoners was no exception. At the beginning of Hitler's regime, homosexuals were given pink triangles to wear on their sleeves, just as the Jews were made to wear David's star. Hubert had gotten rid of his pink triangle as soon as possible, but Herr Flick always stood there as a threat.

'The Colonel won't believe you,' Gruber croaked, his throat dry.

'He was the one who sent me,' Helga sated simply.

Gruber looked up at her imploringly,' Helga, I would do anything. Anything!'

An idea struck Helga's mind. She remembered all the times he behaved in a sexist way to her, trying to bring her down and humiliating her. Gruber behaved as if he was disgusted by the way men could sleep with a woman like her. Helga swore revenge- wasn't this the perfect time?

Perhaps she would bring him down a peg or two: after all, she needed to show him how men could sleep with her.......

'Yes, perhaps you could do something for me......' Helga said coyly, the revenge germinating him her head.

_Author's Note: I think you guessed what Helga would want Gruber to do. It won't be nice. There's angst and PG-13 in the next chapter. I hope you have enjoyed this rather short chapter. Please review, if you're kind enough!_


	2. The mistake

**Revenge**

_Author's Note: I'm not anymore in Yugoslavia, but returned back. I hope you are enjoying this story as for now it will become rather PG-13 in this chapter. All characters belong to the series, and none belong to me. _

_Did any of you watch Eurovision? Serbia and Montenegro got second place! Yay! Old news._

__

'And what is it you would like me to do?' Gruber asked carefully, coming closer to her.

Helga smirked and stepped so close to the Lieutenant that he could feel her warm breath. Then she raised her hand and ran it across his chest, landing on the place of his heart. Helga leaned over.

'Well..... you know that I'm a woman..... and Herr Flick isn't suiting my needs nowadays......' Helga hinted suggestively.

She felt his heart beat faster in panic under her fingers, as Gruber's eyes widened in horror, and he shook his head in disbelief.

'Helga, please..... don't ask me to do this!' The Lieutenant pleaded her for mercy.

Helga's eyes narrowed as she stepped back from him, loosing contact with his body. Her icy blue eyes burned with anger.

'Then you shall die in a labor camp!' She hissed.

Gruber's eyes were troubled, 'Can you choose something else?'

'No.' Said Helga simply.

Gruber turned away from hr and seemed to be fighting with his conscious about what to do. He could either go to a labor camp and suffer a terrible fate, or to satisfy Helga's wants....... Had she no heart?

Finally, with his mind made up, he turned to the female Private that was waiting for his answer calmly and with leisure.

'Alright,' whispered Gruber in defeat, 'but leave the soldier out of this. It was I who seduced him.'

A wicked grin appeared on Helga's face, 'My lips are sealed.'

XxxxxXXXXxxxxxxx

They had arrived in the Lieutenant's private quarters, and Helga admired the luxury. She looked around at the fine architecture, and let her eyes travel to the place they would spend the night together- his bed.

'So, who would like to do the honors?' Helga asked, in fake innocence.

Gruber looked at her sharply, 'Why don't you start first?'

'Tut, tut! Lieutenant, if you are going to be in such a mood for the rest of the evening, you may consider this deal off and yourself taken to labor camps,' Helga gave a smile, as Gruber opened his mouth in protest, and then shut it in defeat. What good was it?

Helga stepped close to him, and then leaned over, pressing her lips to his. Gruber shuddered in dislike, but Helga instigated the kiss. When he felt her press her tongue to his lips, he opened his mouth in shock and surprise, giving her full access.

Gruber practically jumped as he felt he presence inside him. Helga decided to make the net move. She started to unbutton his uniform, as Gruber squirmed against her in protest.

'Please, don't.' He moaned helplessly, as her mouth was still pressed against his.

Helga just smiled during the kiss and continued her work. She had worked her way over to his undershirt, and started touching him.....

The Lieutenant broke the kiss rapidly, but the Private went on with her ministrations. He lips went over his neck making him flinch and pull away from her.

'Stop!' He panted, breaking out in sweat.

Helga looked up at him and then gave an unpleasant smile,' You are right.'

'What?' Asked the Gruber, not believing his luck.

Helga continued, 'We shall have to continue this on the bed.'

Gruber could have wailed when he said this, 'Why? Why on earth do we have to do THIS?!'

Helga sighed as she dragged him over to their place of "enjoyment" ,'Because my lust needs curbing and after all,' she said as she pushed him onto the bed,' won't your mother be pleased that you found a "nice blond German girl"? If it were not for this ritual,' Helga gave a laugh,' you would not have been created.'

And with these last words, Helga flung herself to the enjoyment of her goal.

XxxXXXXXxxxxx

Helga buttoned the last button of her uniform blouse, and then turned to the bed. Hiding under the shaking covers would have been seen the sobbing Lieutenant Gruber, who was still very much shaken from this experience.

She actually pitied him: it was not very pleasant to have sex forced upon someone, especially if the person was attracted to the people of their gender. Well, he had to grow up - people in this world nowadays have to hide their true nature to get along well. Many famous homosexuals did, and those who didn't..... there is a mild example of what happened to that British writer Oscar Wilde.

Helga did the last thing that would fulfill her revenge and scar Gruber's morality.

'Oh, and here is something for you,' Helga flung a couple of useless coins onto the bed, 'you need to be paid for your services, my little tart.'

When the beaten Lieutenant saw the coins, this toppled him over the edge, and sent him bursting into tears. When Helga saw this she gave a triumphal smile and left, leaving Lieutenant Gruber alone with his shame.

Lieutenant Hubert Gruber didn't cry only for being humiliated and morally hurt. He also felt betrayed - betrayed by his own damn body that even enjoyed this.

_How did she make me enjoy this?_ Gruber's mind screamed. _How could my body enjoy her touch and send itself over the EDGE so EASILY??!!!_

The first thing he needed was to have a bath. Right now. He needed to wash away the feeling on his skin now.

It was only half an hour later that he in his bath ordered, and the soapy water covered in very dense bubbles. Hubert picked uup the soap and scrubbed his neck.

_That's where she first kissed me.....,_ he thought in disgust, _how could I have let her get away with it?_

He suddenly turned to his chest, and scrubbed very roughly there. That was where Helga worked very efficiently to arouse him, thus making his body betray his mind. He paused when he had to move onto his stomach and lower..... Hubert definitely didn't want to go there.

'It's not my fault!' wailed Gruber in distress in the empty bathroom,' I've never experienced something like this before!'

But the four cold walls answered nothing to the distressed and shattered Lieutenant. Hubert buried his face into his hands.

'It's not fair.....' Hubert Gruber whimpered brokenly, 'It's not fair.....'

xxxxxXXXXXxxxxxx

The fated morning finally rose, and the Lieutenant went to the Colonel's office. He wasn't going to mention anything that happened last night, especially not to Helga - damn her. Gruber had dressed himself in his usual fashion, and removed all traces of a distressful night.

When he entered the office, he was glad that Helga wasn't there. He wished that he would never have to see her again. Instead, there he was met by the Colonel, who looked rather nervous.

'Good morning, Gruber,' the Colonel said quickly,' you seem as if you had a rough night.'

Gruber almost flinched when the Colonel mentioned the words "rough night", but sustained it. He instead forced his usual careless smile.

'Oh, I'm just having a bit of nightmares these days,' the Lieutenant returned in forced mildness, 'since the war is coming to an end, one must hope to survive.'

'That is what I want to talk to you about,' Colonel Von Strohm said unusually.

Gruber's attention snapped to him, 'What do you mean?'

The Colonel drew a deep breath, 'Gruber, the Allies have come. They should be at any hour entering Nuvion. We will have to run!'

_Author's Note: Ha! Not much of a cliffhanger, is it? What do you think about Gruber and Helga getting it on together? Not very nice- I feel kinda sorry for the Lieutenant..... Please post reviews and tell me your thoughts!_


	3. The conscequences

**Revenge**

_Author's Note: I'm not anymore in Yugoslavia, but returned back. I hope you are enjoying this story as for now it will become rather PG-13 in this chapter. All characters belong to the series, and none belong to me. _

__

Gruber and the Colonel immediately went onto tying the Colonel's long underwear, when General Von Klinkerhoffen suddenly burst in, carrying a machine gun.

'No one is to surrender unless I say so!' He had barked out the order, also adding that he had put a guard in front of the door to prevent the Colonel and Lieutenant from leaving.

When the General left, the Lieuteant just simply helped the Colonel tie the long underwear together, letting them slip out through the balcony, using the material as a rope. They then immediately headed for the café.

It was only to their shock and surprise to find out that Rene himself was working for the Resistance (they eavesdropped on him while he radioed London) but this didn't stop them from surrendering to the British airmen. However, they found the use to grab the airmens' clothes and disguise themselves as Brits, when unfortunately General Von Klinkerhoffen blew their cover. All the Germans were immediately sent to the town jail.

So much for a simple escape plan, isn't it?

_(Author's Note: Yes, I generally repeated what was originally in the series, so as for you not to get confused. The rest of this is my version.)_

xxxxxXXXXXXXxxxxxx

The Germans were all shoved into one cell by the Allies. Even if the cell was large enough to withhold all of them, the densely packed space was enough to make anyone claustrophobic.

'Well, that's it with the war. Seven long years.....finished,' Sighed the General.

'How Uncle Heiney would be furious!' Hissed Herr Flick, referring about his notorious Godfather Heinrich Himmler.

'Himmler is gone or captured by the Allies!' Barked the General, 'The war's finished and we lost.'

'You shall be finished off by the Allies!' Snarled the Senior Gestapo Officer, 'I heard that the British are very keen on hanging people like you!'

'Colonel Von Strohm!' Roared the now furious General, 'Won't you stand up for me?'

Realizing his job, Colonel Von Strohm joined the General's side,' Herr Flick, you too shall be put on trial. You are a Gestapo officer, and the Godson of Himmler at that.'

'Mind your own business!' Jumped into the quarrel Von Smallhousen, defending his senior,' You shall pay too!'

Amidst all this quarrel, Helga groaned silently and leaned her head against the wall as support. She suddenly wasn't feeling very well.....

Gruber was looking around for a way to avoid this attack from getting heavy, but then he spotted Helga. He couldn't stop flinching every time he saw her - especially since what happened last night - but with a pang of curiosity wondered what's going on with her. Usually she would join such a heated argument, but now she just wished for it to stop.

'Keep it down, you dogs!' Barked an English officer that just came in. He said it in very bad German, obviously not having much experience with it,' Keep it down, or you shall face a greater sentence on your trial!'

Everyone went silent. Then the Officer looked to a corner.

'What is the matter with her?' He asked.

Everybody turned to Helga, noticing her for the first time. She had crouched down, and looked as if she was seriously not feeling well. The officer called in a guard and told him to get the local doctor.

'Come on,' the Officer came to Helga and pulled her up,' let's go to check you up.'

She reluctantly got on her feet. Everybody hoped that she was feigning it to try to escape. But she wasn't. Helga just trudged slowly after him, with a slightly lowered head as if she was dizzy.

As she went out, the door shut behind her and locked itself, leaving the men alone. Colonel Von Strohm turned to Lieutenant Gruber.

'What do you think is wrong with her?' He asked in confusion.

Gruber just shrugged, but he was fearing the worst.

XxxxxXXXXXXxxxxx

Time has passed in this cell. Everybody had gone quiet and were not talking to each other. The General and Colonel sat on the wooden bench, as Herr Flick, Von Smallhousen and Lieutenant Gruber sat on the floor.

Hubert Gruber remembered his last moments of René. How they were painful...... though he never said them.

'Put in a good word for me,' those were the last words Hubert had said, as he held René's hand. Hubert looked up imploring at René, hoping for the bartender to understand how he meant much to Hubert, and that they probably wouldn't see each other again. In a way, Hubert Gruber asked forgiveness to what happened last night. Hubert always had a strange notion to be faithful to René, even if the bartender probably didn't even care for the heartsick Lieutenant.

Tears were about to spring in the Lieutenant's eyes, when he quickly wiped them off. With this movement, Hubert surprised himself: he never hid his tears or true feelings.....until now. It was just too painful to think about the love of his life that he lost now. Nobody would understand that.

Suddenly, the door opened. In was pushed Helga, with the British Officer close behind her. He looked rather grim.

'Well,' he said in a rather grim voice,' it seems that your Private is none other than pregnant for the last few hours.'

'What?!' Gasped the entire room in shock. Everybody started talking.

When the Guard closed the door leaving them, Helga made eye contact with the Lieutenant. Her eyes shone strangely, while his were in shock, a shock that he would never accept.

'No.....' He whispered, 'It can't be....'

_It was only for one night!_ His mind screamed. _I only slept with her for one night!_

'Who is the father?' Herr Flick hissed coldly, threateningly, 'I haven't slept with you for some time. You have deceived me!'

He grabbed her arm with a steely grip. Helga pulled hers away from him.

'Let me go!' She whimpered in pain.

In a flash, Herr Flick struck her. It caused an uproar. But the one person who was against it and stepped out in front of her was another shock to everyone.

'Leave her alone!' Lieutenant Gruber cried out, guarding Helga.

Everyone was silent. There was a pregnant pause _(Author's note: Pun may be intended!)_.

Herr Flick looked icily at the Lieutenant, face to face, 'Fine.'

With that, he settled down on the floor in his usual brooding manner. Taking a deep breath, Gruber turned to his blackmailer that he just protected.

'Are you alright?' He asked quietly.

Helga nodded, but looked at him in question, 'Why? Why are you on my side?'

Gruber just sighed sadly,' Because it was the way I was brought up.'

After that, no words were said.

XxxxXXXXxxxxxx

'You are free to leave,' the Guard pointed towards the Lieutenant, the Private and the Colonel.

The three breathed out in relief. But the General wasn't satisfied, 'What about the rest of us?'

'The Committee didn't decide for you to be released. You shall face the trial,' answered the Guard coolly.

Just as Gruber was about to go out, a hand grabbed his. He turned around, and once again found himself face to face with Herr Flick.

'Herr Gruber, take care of her,' the former Gestapo officer said, releasing his hand.

Hubert found himself nodding, and being led out of prison. One statement hung around in his mind.

_He knows!_ He mind yelled. _Herr Flick figured it out about Helga and me!_

It was the first and the last time Herr Flick showed any true concern for anyone.

The trio found themselves outside in the Town Square, with only their suitcases as package to carry with themselves. The Colonel turned to Gruber and Helga.

'Erm...... what is our destination?' He asked.

'I was wondering if we go to Spain, then into South America, but am now not so quite sure,' Hubert Gruber answered thoughtfully.

Helga looked sharply at him,' "We"?'

Gruber nodded, 'I think it is best for us not to get separated.'

There was a silence before Colonel spoke up,' Even if it is in a state of crisis, I think we should return back to Germany. We have, after all, been pardoned.'

The other two agreed quietly, and they all sat down on the bench to wait for the bus to take them to the train station for the transportation to Germany. As they waited, Gruber threw one last glance at Café René. A lump formed in his throat as he remembered the first time they met five years ago. Those were the times he shall never forget.

The bus had come. As the trio went upon it, Gruber still had his eyes fixed upon the Café, wishing to see René at least one more time.

_Goodbye Nouvion,_ Gruber thought sadly. _Goodbye France. Goodbye René, my love. _

The bus went off into the distance, carrying the occupants to their fate back in their Fatherland.

XxxxxXXXXXXxxxxx

'Amazing! You have already reached the newspapers!' Ex-Colonel exclaimed, holding the Berlin newspapers.

Two weeks had passed since they left France, and the three were now living in a modest three-bedroom apartment _(Author's Note: Yes, they did have apartments in those times. It's the 20th century!)._

Von Strohm and Hubert Gruber had employed themselves as art dealers (Helga does help in their job, only aside) and in only two weeks, Herr Gruber had become a rather successful businessman - quite a record in those times. He was know in all of Berlin as the only man who could strike such deals that no one can deny.

Gruber took the newspapers from the older man, and looked at them in amazement and pride, 'Why, I can't believe it!'

Helga nodded, smiling, 'It's true. Congratulations!'

Then suddenly her expression changed to worry. She looked up at the ex-Lieutenant and whispered, 'Hubert, can I speak to you in private?'

Gruber nodded, since it was quite normal now to call each other in the first name basis. He followed her to her private room. He closed the door behind them, and stood to listen to her.

'Hubert, you know that I'm..... with your child,' she began uneasily.

When he nodded, Helga continued,' Well, you can't expect me now to get rid of it-'

'What?! Helga, what are you saying?' Exclaimed Hubert in shock, 'It's illegal!'

Helga gave a sad laugh,' You can imagine what women do nowadays just to save face.'

Hubert looked at her in worry, 'What are you aiming at?'

Helga took a deep breath,' I want you to marry me,' when Hubert was about to protest, she threatened,' or I shall tell the newspapers that the eminent Herr Gruber will have an illegitimate child in nine months!'

Gruber stared at her in disbelief. 'Of all my deals that I can create, I cannot get out of your blackmailing,' he said bitterly.

'The more reason for us to be together,' Helga smirked,' you met your match.'

But Gruber didn't say anything. He just sunk down in a chair in depression. Helga noticed that, and for the first time, felt sorry for him.

'I really hurt you, didn't I?' She suddenly said in understanding,' I aimed to hurt you morally, but instead scarred you mentally.'

'More than you can imagine,' he whispered,' I still remember your touches, your kisses, your skin......' he trailed off in self-disgust.

Helga kneeled down next to him,' I'm truly sorry. But even now after this.... Mistake was done, we cannot escape from it. This could even harm or improve your career if you make a choice.'

Gruber seemed to think about it for a while. He looked at her,' Somehow, to you I can never say no.'

With that, he got up, and opened the door.

'There is another reason for celebration!' He told Von Strohm,' Helga and I are getting married!'

The ex- Colonel's face burst into amazement, but then extended into a wide grin,' Congratulations once more! When is the date?'

Gruber looked at Helga, a fierce determination glowing in his face for the first time, 'As soon as possible.'

Helga looked up at him and gave a small smile. This marriage will be more of a competition than she thought. She looked down at her now flat stomach. This child will be a witness and a rope that shall bind her and Hubert together..... forever.

THE END

Author's note: Finally, the ending! Yes, I know it was a bit rushed, but had to finish it! I wrote it for a long time, so I would really appreciate a review! Thanks in forward!


End file.
